Broken part three: back in the day
by hinatameerkat
Summary: This is the 3rd part to this. The 1st and 2nd parts can be found on my dA account same username This one is posted here cause dA doesn't allow lemon, so with that said, enjoy the IchiRuki lemon. My first one, so hope it's ok ;


Sheathing his sword, Ichigo happily smirked as he watched the defeated Hollow fade away. That one marked ten that day! While he wanted to remind happy with this, there was one thing that was bothering him. Beep... boop... swoom! Glaring back over his shoulder, he let out a long huff. He wanted so terribly to gripe at her for being useless, but he couldn't when he was the reason of it.

"I swear your hands are going to fuse with that thing," Ichigo scoffed as he bopped his companion.

Swaying slightly from the knock, Rukia caught herself and then grumbled, "You're the one who bought it for me!" She then turned her attention back to her beloved Oshawatt, and continued battling with him. "By the way, can you trade that Zorua over for me? I just got to route- they have it blocked!"

"What? Route 15 is blocked?" he asked curiously. When she told him yes, and then began ranting about having to wait forever to get her beloved Pokémon, he couldn't help but burst into laughter. "This is too good! You actually think you need to get to route 15 for it!" he laughed.

Ichigo's laughing was cut short though when she punched him in the stomach. Once the pain had subsided, he highly considered yelling some comment at her, but then stopped himself. He brought that punch on himself. Ever since he gave Rukia that DS system she hadn't put it down! She played with her pocket monsters all day and night, but that's what he wanted to see. He was glad to see her enjoy her gift. A light beeping noise began crying from within Rukia's pocket, causing her to finally set down her DS. She yanked her phone free from her pocket, unlocked it, and huffed in annoyance.

"How hard can it be to copy something so simple?" she hissed under her breath as she began typing a message. Before her message could be sent, another arrived. Rukia sighed, and then turned to her friend and said, "Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this trip short. They need me back since apparently paperwork can't be done without a lieutenant. I'll see you later."

Mindlessly, Rukia opened the doors to the Soul Society. Just as she stepped inside, and the doors were about to shut, a hand grabbed hold of hers. "Nah, I'll go with you," Ichigo said as he began trotting along the path ahead of them.

She shook her head, and only walked along side him. There was no reason he couldn't accompany her there, and besides, she was perfectly happy with him coming with her. Once they reached their destination, the hand holding came to an abrupt halt. While it was perfectly fine in Karakura, it was by far not ok here. The Gotei 13 had no problem in their soldiers being in relationships, but it was not anyone from the higher ups that had this duo frightened to be within ten feet of each other. No, it was not any issue with any form of law, for if it was a law, Ichigo was more than happy to break it! No, what had that boy terrified to hold his beloved's hand was the fact that her elder brother had mastered bankai. Once the pair had made it to Rukia's squad, they knew they were safe. Ever since White Day, or more Valentine's Day, the two had left friendship behind them. Rukia's lovely chocolate Chappy had broken the awkward ice, and Ichigo's amazing Mew Nintendo DS merely sealed the deal. Now the two have been near inseparable, and have been quite happy that way. And to everyone else's luck, they weren't annoyingly sappy.

Carefully inspecting the squad's new copy machine, Rukia looked at the young squad member and asked, "Did you really think you could copy that?"

"I didn't know that you couldn't copy a zanpakuto!" she cried in reply.

She stared blankly at the young girl, and tried her best to refrain from hitting herself with the palm of her hand. Once the machine was fixed, and the weapon was removed from the ink dispenser, Rukia was told she wouldn't be needed till tomorrow morning. With that note taken, she very gladly returned home, though to her surprise, not alone. Ichigo ever so happily invited himself home with her, despite her objections to it. Now, Rukia was bothered by having him in her home in the least; she lived in his home for over two months. What bothered, or more scared her, was the fact that she lives with Byakuya. She and Ichigo have spent the past few days trying to avoid all contact with Byakuya, and sadly all that effort could be in vain! Despite Rukia's numerous warnings, Ichigo strolled into the Kuchiki home and took his sweet time in looking at every object until she shoved him into her room.

"Just stay here and be quiet!" she hissed.

"Didn't we have this conversation before, only reversed?" Ichigo scoffed. He glanced around her room for a second, and then jumped on top of her bed.

Rukia opened her mouth to yell at him to move, and then found the words stuck in her throat. "I guess it doesn't hurt if he sits on my bed," she grumbled in her head. She sat all the time on his bed, so this was just making it even, right? Now with the words coming to her, she simply said, "I'm just going to change into my pajamas. I'll be back in a minute."

Ichigo told her that was fine, and then began bouncing up and down on her bed. He was surprised at how soft it was for being such a simple bed. For being a noble, Rukia had a rather simple room; just a bed, a desk, and a handful of random Chappy items lying about. After being away for a mere ten minutes, Rukia returned to her room. She stared blankly at the sight before her, and began shaking her head. Curled up under the sheets was Ichigo, who appeared to be sleeping. For a minute she watched him sleep, and then tried to figure out the best way of sleeping in her own bed. There was the option of sleeping on the floor, or in her own closet, but dammit she loves this bed! Letting out a sigh of defeat, Rukia knew only one option was left for her. Slowly, she very gently crept inside the bed, and tried her best to stay on the edge of the mattress. There! Everything will be perfectly fine so long as she stays right where she is. Though while miss Kuchiki thought that, she was quite wrong. Reaching out to grab the pillow beside him, Ichigo pulled Rukia toward him and snuggled her.

"Your hair's soft," he mumbled as he buried his face in her thick black hair.

At first Rukia tensed up from the stock of being grabbed, but then let herself relax. What was so bad in being cuddled? She rolled over to face him, and snuggled happily against him. She wasn't quite sure why it was, but this felt perfect to her. A realization hit Rukia in that moment, causing her to sit up and all but shout, "Aren't you supposed to be in school tomorrow?"

Tiredly Ichigo stared up at her, and groggily replied, "I graduate in two weeks. They don't care if I show up tomorrow or never show up again."

"That's a relief," she sighed lightly as she fell back onto her bed. It wasn't long before the pair was happily snuggled together, and nearly asleep. Just as Ichigo was almost fully asleep, he lightly heard his companion mumble, "I wish things could always be like this."

While Rukia thought that he hadn't heard her comment, she was in a great deal of surprise to find out he had. When she finally had woken up, a great deal after Ichigo had, she found herself alone. A loud rustling sound came from the room over, followed by a muffled grumble. Quickly Rukia jumped up to see what in the world it was, and felt her jaw drop at the sight. Sitting in a large stack of papers was Ichigo. He sifted through a thick stack of papers, and after seeing they weren't right, tossed them to the side and grabbed another stack. After a few minutes, he jumped up and cheered happily at his findings.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rukia snapped.

Proudly holding up a sheet of paper, Ichigo happily declared, "I can stay here!" When the only response he received was a confused look, he explained, "I don't have to go anywhere. I can stay in the Soul Society where I belong."

"I don't follow... how are you going to do this?" she asked in a great deal of confusion.

"To become a Shinigami you have to go to the Academy and then hope to get a spot in one of the squads, right?" Ichigo asked. When Rukia nodded in agreement, he continued, "To gain a spot in a squad, wouldn't you have to fill something out?" Ichigo then handed her his findings. It was a blank application form for joining the Gotei 13. "I'm already a Shinigami, so if I filled this out and got it approved, couldn't I stay?"

While Ichigo was the king of stupid, hair brained ideas, this one actually sounded fantastic. Rukia was utterly speechless for the first few minutes, but once the whole idea sunk in, she couldn't have been happier. The idea was entirely perfect to her! Never again would there be any chance of her not seeing Ichigo for years at a time! They could stay together, just like this, for as long as possible. Over the course of the following week, the pair of them sat up late at night together, trying their best to fill the very lengthy form out. Since she was adopted into the Kuchiki family before she finished her time in the Academy, Rukia was clueless about how many questions this form asked. Every night they spent hours on it, and still it was unfinished. And to top it all off, it needed three captain's signatures before it could even be considered! That part would be rather easy though. There were very few captains that didn't like Ichigo. But while that part would be ok, another part of this switch wouldn't be so simple.

"You... you what?" Yuzu whimpered as a plate slipped out of her grasp.

"You're kidding, right?" Karin asked. Turning her gaze to the brunette beside her brother, she asked, "He's joking, isn't he?"

Ichigo shook his head at the two, and answered, "I'm not. If this works out, I am going to stay in the Soul Society."

"But you can't leave!" Yuzu cried.

Before he could respond to his sister's cry, Isshin commented, "It's your brother's choice on where he goes, and frankly I like this idea better than college! It's cheaper for me!"

While the idea of losing their brother hurt the two sisters, they did realize that it wasn't up to them on what he did. If the Soul Society is where he felt he belonged, then who were they to tell him not to be there? After a day or so of thinking the whole thing over, Ichigo's entire family supported the idea. They too thought he fit there better than he fit this world. And now with their support, Rukia was even happier with the idea. She'd hate to see a family like his sad and ripped apart. The only worry they had now was whether or his application would be accepted. Ichigo had finally finished the horrid thing, after ten nights of working on it, and had Captain Ukitake's signature already on there. The only thing they needed was a couple more signatures, and they could send it in! They had a feeling Captain Hitsugaya would sign it too, and if enough begging was involved, Byakuya also would sign it. But tonight that wasn't the concern of the pair. No, for tonight the lieutenants all had the night off. Once a year, all the captains put together a nice event for their lieutenants, to say thank you to them for always being there. Each year it was different, and this year it was rather simple.

"So you're just gonna go wander around a hotel all night?" Ichigo asked, still trying to find the "event" in this night.

Rukia shook her head as she pulled out her nicest kimono, and explained, "There's more than that idiot. There's going to be live music, and a feast fit for royalty! Plus we all get to stay a night in the hotel, which has a hot spring." When the non-amused look didn't leave her companion's face, she added, "And we get to bring one person with us."

"Hey! You two made it!" Rangiku called out as she waved to the entering duo.

Quickly she and Rukia began chatting about some unknown whatever that Ichigo didn't pay attention to. Instead, he focused all his attention on how he tied his belt too tight, and how this hotel looked like every room had to be a suite. Every counter top was marble, and every plate and chopstick had to have been made of silver or crystal. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to touch anything! But after watching everyone else continue on like nothing, he followed suit. To both their surprise, Ichigo was the only guest there. Not another soul brought anyone, but that was ok. Already the guests here were drinking the bar dry; any more would have caused an alcohol shortage. At first Ichigo felt like a bit of a fish out of water, despite him knowing everyone. They all had some significant thing to say, or talk about, while not even a meaningful word could come to his mind. To his luck though, Rukia did a bit of the talking for a while, which made everything seem less awkward. Within an hour's time, everyone had forgotten that he wasn't a lieutenant. He fit perfectly in, as if he had always been meant for this. It warmed Rukia's heart to see how this night was going. To her, it felt like a glimpse into what the future could hold. By night's end, the food and drinks were long gone, along with the minds of a few lieutenants. The last that was seen of Rangiku was when she had run off with the final sake bottle, and Izuru and Shuhei were chasing her. The rest luckily were a bit more sober, and managed to kindly stagger to their rooms.

Using the wall to hold himself up, Ichigo glared down at Rukia and grumbled, "How does this not affect you?"

"Did you see it affect Renji?" she asked. When he shook his head, she said, "My tolerance is higher than his."

Four foot nine, maybe a hundred pounds at best, and has a higher alcohol tolerance than a six foot two guy. "Something is highly wrong in the universe," Ichigo thought to himself. After the pair wandered the hotel for what felt like an hour, they found their room. Thanks to Rukia's nobility stature, they were given the best room of the hotel. And thanks to them only thinking Rukia was showing up, it was only one bed. Tiredly, she stumbled toward the large bed, and flopped down on it. She kicked off her shoes, and let out a sigh of relief. Ichigo sat down beside her, and then leaned back.

Slowly sitting up to face her companion, Rukia asked, "Do you really see yourself dealing with us drunks forever?"

"I can't think of anything better," he laughed as he reached over and began petting her hair.

She leaned against his shoulder, and lightly said, "Do you really see yourself sticking with me?"

Rather than give a verbal answer, Ichigo turned toward her and kissed her. What he was always told was actions speak louder than words. He pulled away from her for a second, and smirked slightly when he saw such a star struck look in those violet eyes. That smirk left quickly when Rukia yanked him back for another kiss. This one lasted a good deal longer than the last, and after a few minutes both stopped for a breath. Staring up into those brown eyes, never in her life had she seen such a look. For a second, Rukia felt as though Ichigo was looking at her like a lion did a steak. As she opened her mouth to make a comment, she felt his lips hit hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him harder. "I'm sure in some country this is illegal," Rukia thought as she held him tighter.

Slowly, without her even realizing, Ichigo leaned his lovely brunette flat on the bed. When it finally hit her that the room was now sideways, she evilly bit the edge of his tongue. Though that was meant in a revengeful way, he didn't take it that way in the least. Kissing down her neck, Ichigo ran his hands along the sides of her, feeling for the bow of her kimono. Once he located that silky red ribbon, he quickly untied it. The lovely red robe fell open once its tie was removed, leaving Rukia nearly nude. She tried her best to keep from blushing, but to no avail. Ichigo chuckled lightly at the sight of her rosy red cheeks, though his gaze didn't stay at her face for long. A small smirk made its way onto his face as he began toying with the binding around her chest. At first, he thought it'd be funner to slowly unwrap the binding, but as his hand began to get tangled in the wrap, simply ripped it in half. Very quickly, Rukia crossed her arms, covering herself.

"What?" Ichigo asked, surprised by her reaction. "What's so wrong with me seeing you?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but then realized that there was nothing really to say. What was wrong in it? It wasn't as if he was some stranger, he was Ichigo, the person she truly cared about. With a light sigh, she moved her arms, leaving herself exposed. That sly smirk of his returned at that moment. He kissed her neck hard, leaving a few purple and blue marks along it. Slowly, Ichigo began kissing down Rukia's soft neck toward her chest. She bit her lip lightly as he began kissing her right breast. It felt so right, and she if she didn't keep her canines clamped onto her lip she'd let some sound of pleasure escape. He kissed her gently, and then hard, and then began kissing down her stomach. With a conspiring gleam in her violet eyes, Rukia leaned toward Ichigo and untied his belt. A slight confused look came over his face when she tossed the belt aside, but then a smirk appeared on his mouth when she pulled his shirt off him. She stared so intently at his bare chest, and then mindlessly swiped her tongue across her lips. Extending her hand toward him, she began tracing each muscle on his body. Just the sight Ichigo's muscular body aroused the lieutenant, but feeling it was turning her on quite a bit.

Without any warning, Rukia reached out and ran her tongue across his abs. A very pleased smile appeared on her face after that. She then locked her arms around Ichigo's neck, and very passionately kissed him. Since she knew his mind wasn't focused at all, Rukia began shifting her weight until she had him pinned down. Once Ichigo noticed this change, he playfully glared at his partner and lightly bit the side of her neck.

"Are you playing vampire now?" she breathed in her ear before she began kissing his neck.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," he replied.

She only kissed harder at that comment. With her foot, Rukia began tugging at Ichigo's pants. After fighting to even grasp them with her toes, she pulled down and off of him. A triumphant smirk appeared on her mouth when she saw the same red on his cheeks that were on hers earlier.

"What?" Rukia playfully asked as she reached for the blank boxers around his waist. "What's so wrong with me seeing you?"

Ichigo hissed at her for that comment. How dare she throw back at him his own comment? But before he could reply to her, those boxers of his were history. He watched them fly down to the floor, and land on top of the pile of clothing that had lying beside the bed. "Two can play this game," he declared in his head. Rukia jumped when she felt Ichigo's hand strike her hip, and then narrowed her eyes when she felt a lovely breeze. A triumphant smirk sat on face as he twirled her purple underwear around his finger. Ichigo tossed them across the room, and his unknowing, behind the wardrobe. Softly and slowly, he traced the edge of her knee up to her thigh, and then gently ran his fingers across her sweetest spot. Rukia again jumped from the new sensation, but then relaxed. He began lightly rubbing her, and with each touch pressing a bit deeper. A light moan escaped her mouth each time he pushed a little harder. With every touch it was pure pleasure, which was slowly becoming torture to her.

Grabbing hold of Ichigo's wrist, Rukia breathed, "Quit... teasing... me, please."

A triumphant smirk appeared on his face at that comment. In a single swift motion, Ichigo flipped his lovely over onto her back. Now staring down at her, a slight bit of nervousness hit him. This was it! This was what every single guy dreamed of! Taking a very long, deep breath, Ichigo knew that he couldn't just lean there forever. Gently, and slowly, he pressed into her, the whole time holding his breath for dear life. Rukia chomped down on her bottom lip from the bit of pain, and when biting her own self wasn't enough, dug her finger nails into her partner's shoulder blades. After a few seconds of discomfort, the pain ebbed away. With each and every movement a light moan escaped her mouth, and occasionally his as well. Once he fell into a nice rhythm, it was obvious to him that Rukia was enjoying it. She continued to claw relentlessly at Ichigo's shoulders, causing the skin to break in a couple of spots. She even began biting at his neck like an animal when it felt the best. While most wouldn't derive pleasure from such harsh injuries, most weren't Ichigo. The more she clawed and bit, the closer he felt to his peak. He wanted to try to go at the same time as her, but alas, that last bite on his neck did him in. Though as soon as he thought badly of that moment, she came along with him, and let out one last loud cry of pleasure.

Trying to catch her breath, Rukia tried her best to stammer out, "W... wow..."

Falling onto his side beside her, Ichigo panted out, "No... one... mentioned... it'd be... this tiring."

"They always... leave that part out," she laughed, now finally catching her breath.

Snuggling close to her companion, Rukia let out a soft yawn. Out of every pillow she'd ever slept on, she somehow found Ichigo to be the best one. She lightly began drawing little circles with her fingers on his bare chest, which resulted in him fidgeting.

When she gave him an odd look for being so jumpy, he laughed, "That tickles!"

Sadly, Ichigo thought he could trust his lovely to not take advantage of such a simple weakness, but alas, he thought very wrong. Now hiding under a layer of pillows and blankets, he continued to try to dodge Rukia's attacks. Quickly she sprang up from her end of the bed, tackled him, and began ruthlessly tickling him until he begged for her to quit. She laughed at Ichigo's frightened pleas, and then quit her tickling torture. Rukia instead lay on top of him, and curled up on him as if he were her mattress. While she was very comfortable, he was far from it. The springs of the bed jabbed him, the sheets were twisted awkward, and the pillow was on the other side of the bed. But while Ichigo couldn't have been any more uncomfortable, he just didn't have the heart to make her move. If she was happy, then that was all that mattered to him.

I'm leading Rukia to my apartment now. Ever since she saw Ranka's grave, she hasn't uttered a single word. I know she's beating herself up for everything, and I don't blame her. To be honest, I want to hate her. I want so badly to hate Rukia Ku- well, Rukia Abarai. I want to be blisteringly mad. I want to be enraged and destroy her. I want nothing more than to hate the woman who destroyed my life... but I still love her.


End file.
